Short and Admittedly Not Exactly Sweet
by Sir Chris
Summary: Scenes that could have happened somewhere in Harry Potter's extended canon, although probably not, 100 words at a time.
1. Paper Trail

A/N: I find 100 word stories amusingly fun to write.

**1**: Paper Trail

* * *

Severus Snape currently had a minor problem on his hands. It was 1996 and he had misplaced a very important piece of paper. You see, despite his cold demeanor and desperate need to feel exceedingly clever, Severus Snape was known to be a dunce every once in awhile. This happened to be, conveniently for the humor of this, one of those times. The paper he had misplaced was very important because it contained his true allegiance. He spent so much time quadruple-crossing everyone he tended to lose track. Ah well, not like it was a matter of life or death.


	2. The Babe

A/N: You know every guy in the room was thinking it.

**2: **The Babe

* * *

Harry Potter sat down at the Gryffindor table and sighed. He was currently in his fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament was hanging over his head. People thought he relished being some hero figure, but really he just wanted to be left alone. He looked up at the other tables and couldn't help but notice the stunning Fleur was eying him with a weird look in her eye. OK, so maybe he didn't want to be left alone _completely_, but even in his sulkiness his hormones recognized a certified winner when it came around, and by winner I mean "babe."


	3. There has to be some explanation

A/N: dattebayo13 asked me to post more today. Well, OK.

**3**: There has to be some explanation...

* * *

Tom Riddle squinted at his own hand writing. He had been such a messy writer in his Hogwarts days. At the time he had been in quite a hurry to scurry away from the secret Library of Slytherin inside the Chamber of Secrets, fearing Albus Dumbledore might discover him. In retrospect, knowing if he had written a two or a three for powdered ounces of snake tongue in this empowerment potion might have been an important detail. Tom shrugged and decided to make sure the potion was potent enough and added three ounces to the brew. What could go wrong?


	4. A KISS from Voldemort

A/N: Dedicated to every fanfic writer who had a more active imagination than canon Voldemort, bless your heart.

**4:** Keep it Simple, muggle fanfic writer Scum

* * *

"My Lord?" Voldemort raised his head from his Witch Weekly to glance at his follower. Someone had a death wish.

"What is it?"

"I was just curious why I have only seen you use three spells in the four years I have been in your service, my lord. You claim to be a great wizard, but your spell selection is lacking." Voldemort tilted his head to the side for a moment before picking up his wand. The man in front of him started calling himself an idiot, followed by screaming in agony, and lastly slumped over dead.

"Any more questions?"


	5. Lemon Drop?

A/N: Poking fun of tropes is fun.

**5: **Lemon Drop?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop and sighed contently; the treats were always ever so satisfying after a long day discussing wizard law. While many fashioned Albus a very sly politician, and perhaps he was when it was required of him, he took no joy in such boring tasks. Albus stared at his bowl of lemon flavored candies and wondered why so many people seemed to believe he laced them with any kind of substance. He could read minds, overpower anyone he would ever need to, and above all else had always dearly loved his students and protected them.


	6. Magical loneliness

A/N: Luna is such an interesting character to attempt to write.

**6: **Magical loneliness

* * *

Luna Lovegood, a second year student at Hogwarts, stared out the window in the Ravenclaw common room. The fairies were highly active for this time of the year, which meant good things for Hogwarts for certain. Luna sighed, wishing that others could see magical creatures as easily as she could. It did her fellow students little good to strain their eyes, their minds told them that fairies or flying sprites simply would not be there, so they would not be there. Luna looked down and noticed her books were missing and frowned. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.


	7. Happy Birthday to me

A/N: Today is my twenty-third birthday so I decided to have it be about one of Harry's birthdays, because I can.

**7**: Happy Birthday to me

* * *

Harry Potter sat down and took in a deep breath. Today was his twenty-ninth birthday and life had been good to him over the past decade. His life had settled down quite a lot over the years, he was a father now, and Ginny grew more attractive as the years went by. Harry looked out the window and saw Hermione trying to shove a book in Ron's direction and failing miserably as usual. Life still had its day to day troubles, but the darkness that Voldemort had put in his life made Harry enjoy even rough times with his family.


	8. Aww, how cute

A/N: Admit it, you could see this happening.

**8: **Aww, How Cute

* * *

Ginny backed away from the chalkboard and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. It could be said that Ginny was not the most studious person, and this would indeed be accurate, but in some pursuits even she found it worth the effort to complete and refine every detail. She stared at her amazingly awesome fool-proof plan to woo Harry Potter to be her husband. She had manipulated her family to be nice to the boy and had paid extra attention so that Ron would feel insecure about himself so that he would befriend Harry. Yup, not a bad plan for a five year old.


	9. The story of Hermione's life

A/N: Poor, poor Hermione.

**9: Hermione: A History**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger had her head stuck in a book in the Hogwarts Library. It was ever so fascinating. The properties of advanced charm work could have so many contributions to muggle medicine if wizards only thought to push muggles in the right direction.

Harry had been so patient today; he had accompanied her to the library and listened to all of her theories quietly. Hermione knew she always prattled on, but it was nice to have someone who listened to her.

"OK Harry, I am all done. Ready to go?" Hermione questioned. She put down her book and had to fight back a sigh. Harry had fallen asleep with a small smile on his face. Hermione wanted to be mad, but this wasn't as bad as when Ron came to the library with her.


	10. Metamorph Fun

**A/N: **You _know_ this happened.

**10: **Metamorph fun

* * *

A thirteen year old Nymphadora Tonks was in the Hufflepuff bathroom staring intently at her breasts. Although to call the current breasts she had hers was a bit of a white lie. They were attached to her body, certainly, but they had not grown naturally. Tonks was sick of her breasts being so small compared to the other girls', and if nature didn't want to help her out then she could damn sure help herself! Tonks took her newly grown breasts in her hands and squeezed them to try to get a look for how they would look with various types of bras on. With a sigh she changed them back to the original size. She was probably overestimating how much guys looked at them anyway, right?


	11. Bella's Sing Along

A/N: I do love Bella so…

**11: **Bella's Sing Along

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange hummed a merry tune which was actually beautiful. It was a shame that such a lovely sound could not be heard over the terrible screams of her victim that was currently spasming on the ground under the gentle guide of Bellatrix's wand. Torturing people was Bellatrix's favorite hobby. It was so hard to find a good singing partner these days, but when Bella got someone whose throat could manage to let out a high pitch scream to match the song in her heart it just made the whole day seem to glow with happiness. Or maybe that was the aftereffects of all of those forbidden spells she used. Well, either way, stuff glowed and that was nice.


	12. Malfoy Way

A/N: This sums up Lucius well.

**12: Malfoy Way**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a busy man, but he was never too busy to take time out of the day to count his money. His money was very important. Mostly because it was his. The man prided himself on having everything, or at least being able to bluff very convincingly that he had everything. His son, Draco, was starting Hogwarts in a few months and getting tutors for his idiot son had not been cheap. The younger Malfoy had not yet learned that arrogance was earned, not given to you.

Except by the Dark Lord. That man could give you everything you wanted.


	13. No Regrets

A/N: How to die like a man.

**13: **No Regrets

* * *

James Potter's wand was raised as beads of sweat poured down his face. The Dark Lord Voldemort was standing in front. James knew he was going to die; however, like everything else he had done in his life, he was not going to do it quietly.

"You should give in while you still can," Voldemort said with no small amount of smugness.

James's brown eyes narrowed and he fired off the nastiest curse he knew. Voldemort lazily parried the spell.

"Never," James replied.

Voldemort may have been the better wizard, but James Potter would go down as the better man.


	14. Color

A/N: Finally an explanation!

**14:** Color

* * *

Daphne Greengrass stared into the mirror and let out a sigh. It was the day before she started her education at Hogwarts and she had a really big decision to make. She didn't know which hair color looked prettier. Her mother had taught her that it was important to impress males, even at a young age. It would make them easier to manipulate in the future. She could see the benefits of both her natural blonde and the jet black she could change it to with a flick of her wand.

Daphne frowned, she just didn't know which to choose.


	15. Perspective

A/N: What a creepy guy.

**15:** Perspective

* * *

It was a strange day to be Tom Riddle. It was not every day that he was prompted to be the new best friend of a lonely eleven year old girl, but it was also not every day that doing this would allow him to strengthen his soul and kill several mudbloods at a later date.

Tom's thoughts of murder were cut off as Ginny wrote something into the Diary. If he had eyes he would have rolled them. _Yes_, he replied, _family can be so very unfair. I understand completely._ And he did. He was abandoned by his mother, he had no father, and his own magical relatives were lacking. That was okay though, he still had himself. In fact, he also had Ginny now, for as long as her body held up at any rate.


	16. Alone in the Dark

A/N: Neville deserves some love too.

**16:** Alone in the Dark

* * *

Neville Longbottom smiled grimly as he looked down at his wounds. The Carrows took a particular pleasure in torturing him these days. The truth of the matter is he enjoyed it just as much as they did, albeit for far different reasons. They thought he was weak and that by punishing him they could control the other students when it was just the opposite. With Harry out hunting down Voldemort, Neville knew better than anyone what had to be done for the good of everyone at Hogwarts. He could take the pain.

Neville was not the Boy-Who-Lived, but seeing him on the ground smiling one could not doubt that he could have just as easily been the Harry Potter of another place and time.


	17. Lessons Learned

A/N: I really like James.

**17: **Lessons Learned

* * *

James sat down next to Sirius in a sour mood. It may have had something to do with his face being soaking wet. Sirius took the opportunity to flick his finger to James' face and quickly put it in his mouth.

"Ah! Good ole Hogwarts Pumpkin Juice! I know you are not as well-mannered as I am, Prongs, but perhaps next time you wish to digest some of this delicious treat you can actually put some in your mouth!" Sirius said in his usual charming manner.

James slowly turned his face toward Sirius with a glare that would have made just about anyone proud. Sirius wilted instantly.

"It…It was just a joke Prongs. No need to break out the glare."

James sighed, releasing his tension as he did so. "Padfoot, I learned a valuable lesson today."

"And what's that, James?" Sirius asked before taking a large gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"Lily does not appreciate compliments to her breasts, no matter how sincere and friendly they may be."

Sirius spat his Pumpkin Juice all over Remus who was sitting opposite of him. The entire room was in an all-out food fight moments later.


	18. Chess

A/N: Someone requested a Ron chapter. I suppose I can do that.

**18: **Chess

* * *

Ron stared down at the chessboard in deep concentration. He hadn't been pushed this far in quite some time. Ron glanced at his opponent who wore a serious expression on his face as he waited for Ron to make his move. Ron brought his focus back on the chessboard and rubbed his chin. He knew he was several moves ahead of the current situation but the problem was he knew his opponent was just as crafty. After another minute Ron thought he had the best move and moved his Queen into position. He let out a sigh; that had been stressful.

"Ron! Dinner's ready!" Molly Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

"Be down in a sec mum!" Ron shouted back.

Ron looked at his opponent and smiled as he dislodged the mirror from between the wall and the side of his bed. If he could beat himself, the kids at Hogwarts didn't stand a chance!


	19. Spectator Sport

**A/N:** I couldn't resist a follow up.

**19:** Spectator Sport

* * *

Harry and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room to an odd sight. Ron was alone in the room and he was playing chess against himself with a mirror in the chair opposite of his seat.

"Harry," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry responded in the same quiet manner.

"Is Ron-"

"Yes, Hermione, yes he is."

"Is that normal?" Hermione wondered out loud.

Harry paused here for a moment to consider that. He didn't really know too much about normal if the truth was to be told. He did however have a pretty fair idea of it. "No, Hermione, I don't think it is."

"Oh okay. That's what I thought," Hermione said. "Should we interrupt him?"

Harry quietly sat down in a chair on the opposite end of where Ron was to avoid detection. He turned to Hermione with a smirk on his face. "And miss the show? Not a chance."


	20. The Obvious

A/N: This should be getting updated more.

**20:** The Obvious

* * *

Voldemort sat on his throne with a frown on his face. None of his followers were around so he allowed himself the visual expression of his displeasure. The many rituals he had conducted on himself appeared to be taking their toll on his memory.

He had forgotten where he had placed one of his Horcrux.

He had the cup, the ring, the locket, the diadem, and of course his childhood diary. He felt as if he was missing something very obvious…

His pet familiar Nagini slithered in the background as the dark lord drummed his fingers on the side of the throne. He was sure it would come to him eventually.


	21. Friday

A/N: This story needs more Hermione.

**21: **Friday

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She had never been very proud of her looks but even she could admit that her teenage years were beginning to be kind to her. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that it was a Friday night and she had absolutely no idea what to wear. She wasn't the type of girl who was good at picking out her clothes for the right occasions, perhaps one of the only things she wasn't adept at. Hermione finally threw her hands up and went with the first dress that spoke to her.

Sitting down in a lovely blue summer dress Hermione flipped through a very large book in her bedroom. It was the perfect way to spend a Friday night.


	22. Love

A/N: A review noted I strayed from the 100 word theme just a little bit. So I have decided to stop being bad and contain myself a bit more for the time being.

**22: **Love

* * *

Xenophilius Lovegood smiled down at his daughter as she busily plucked radishes from the ground. He didn't quite know _why_ she was plucking the radishes but he never was the type of father to be able to deny his daughter, even before his wife's passing.

"Daddy, do you think these would make better earrings or a necklace?" Luna asked without looking up.

Xenophilius thought perhaps they would look best of all on a plate but declined to mention that. "I fear they might weigh you down as a necklace dear, so I suggest earrings."

Luna's sagely nod made him happy.


	23. Greetings

A/N: It has been awhile since I featured Harry, I don't like that.

**23: **Greetings

* * *

Harry took in a deep breath as he steadied his wand. He was currently preparing for the OWLs and he hadn't gotten as much wand work in lately as he would have liked given all of his many responsibilities. The Gryffindor common room was the last safe haven for some harmless jinx practice with Umbridge always prowling about.

Harry began to move his wand when someone spoke.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said casually as she walked past him to the girls rooms.

Harry's twisted around in an attempt to say hello and promptly tripped onto his ass.

Harry sighed. Real smooth.


	24. Irony

A/N: Oh, silly Bella.

**24: **Irony

* * *

Narcissa winced as she heard screams come from somewhere in the dungeons below. Narcissa was not stupid. She understood that her sister Bellatrix was not meant for the life of a trophy wife that she had been groomed for, but was it too much to ask out of her sister that she learn to put up silencing charms before torturing victims?

Narcissa could not help the sigh that escaped her lips as another scream escaped the dungeon. Honestly, she would be glad to get away from her sister and move in with that nice Malfoy boy she was betrothed to.


	25. Birthday

A/N: Oh hey it is Harry's birthday.

**25: **Birthday

* * *

Today was Harry's thirty-second birthday and he had received two of his presents so far. One was from his lovely wife Ginny who was currently slithering her way towards him in something that could barely be called clothing, not that Harry was going to complain. The second had been from Hermione which was currently inside of his pocket, a time turner. Now he knew Hermione had warned him against using it improperly and Harry had really wanted to listen to her, but what harm could using it a few dozen times with his wife cause?

Harry reminded himself to redo the silencing charm on the truck containing his past selves in the basement later.


	26. Always

A/N: This is my third most viewed story this month despite me not updating in forever. Well I guess I should do that. Want a character? Review and request!

* * *

**26:** Always

A young Lily Evans frowned in the mirror as she examined her eyes. It was strange, she had gotten over any weirdness that she might have felt over discovering she was a witch a few years prior, but the odd color of her eyes were still a sore spot. Without turning around she spoke to her friend. "What do you think of my eyes?"

There was a pause before the response came. "They are beautiful, Lily."

Lily blushed lightly and beamed at her friend. "Thank you, Severus. You always know just the right thing to say." Her worries lay forgotten.


	27. Grace

**A/N:** I was in a Dumbledore mood.

**27:** Grace

* * *

As Albus Dumbledore watched the green light race towards him from Severus Snape's wand he had a brief moment to think over his plan of the past year. Being suitably modest he believed that his plan was a good one. He knew Tom well enough to understand that he would use this moment as a focal point for his plans for Harry. He believed that death was the worst thing that could happen to a man. What a pitiable person.

His last thought was a fond one of Harry Potter, the boy who would do so much more than live.


	28. Mom

A/N: This chapter is to every person who ever wrote a bashing Molly Weasley story. I felt sentimental today. Happy Thanksgiving.

**28:** Mom

* * *

Molly Weasley awoke with a start, cold sweat pouring down her face. She rushed down into the living room and strained to see the clock on the wall which indicated each of her children's location at any given moment. She saw that each and every one of them were at home with two exceptions: Harry Potter was currently at work, which probably meant he was grading papers at Hogwarts as its Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Her eyes drifted to the dormant hand that held the face of Fred and tears formed in her eyes. Not all nightmares ended.


	29. Black

**A/N:** I found this fitting.

**29: Black**

* * *

Ron Weasley knew that he wasn't the brightest bloke out there, but even he thought that the scene in front of him was a bit much. There were dozens of muggles all desperately trying to get inside of some store that was brightly lit.

"Hermione, what does this have to do with the color black?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband. "Honestly Ron, I've explained this ten times already. It is called Black Friday, and it is when everything is heavily discounted."

"Oh," Ron said. "Why are we here?"

Hermione smiled. "Because there are books here!"


End file.
